El Tiempo
by NothingWhere 2
Summary: Ha pasado por muchas cosas, muchos dolores y muchas penumbras, su cabeza le hace recordar todo el tiempo lo que hizo, lo que no hizo, lo que pudo hacer, eso mata a las personas y las vuelve locas, en especial a esta joven que no ve solución a sus problemas...hasta que recibe una llamada. Capitulo resubido por problemas con mi e-mail.
1. Oscuridad

**Bueno, hola a todos, me gustaría iniciar diciendo que esta historia la hice con fines de entretener y de expresar una que otra idea que quise plasmar.**

**Es mi deber usar el siempre dicho, los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertchs.**

* * *

Triste, sola y despechada, sentada en una esquina, así se encontraba la pelinegra sumergida en sus pensamientos y en la oscuridad de la habitación desordenada de un hotel iluminada solamente por el televisor que quedo en un canal de noticias.

Ella no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado, como si su propio cerebro conspirara para recordarle una y otra vez las malas decisiones que tomo y las cosas que pudo haber echo para evitarlas, cosa que no serbia pues no podía cambiar nada y mas le molestaba que siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra: Su problemas con las personas.

-Siempre tuve ese problema, incluso desde niña- lo admitía y no era porque negarlo- Si tan solo no fuese tan orgullosa…co…como lo de Alejandro: El me deseaba con ambición pero yo solo lo alejaba con ira, no se si fue orgullo o simplemente fue por enojo

_FLASHBACK_

_-Heather¡- Le gritaba Burromuerto mientras la alcanzaba- Mira, las cosas no salieron como quise y lo siento, pero en serio creo que esto puedo funcionar –_

_-Aichh¡, acaso no te quieren en tu casa Alejandro?-_

_-Chris aun no nos mandan a casa, pero bueno soy capaz de soportar esa, tus caprichos y deseos porque yo…- Le agarra de la mano y se arrodilla con una sonrisa sincera- Estoy dispuesto a sufrir por ti._

_Heather queda pasmada y sonrojada- No,no…n…no hablaras en serio, ya déjate de cursilerías, no te necesito-Se da la vuelta_

_-Oh, claro que si mi amada- le coge los hombros por detrás- Yo te necesito y sabes que necesitas de alguien que pueda dar…-_

_-NOOOO- Se suelta de el- No, no te necesito, déjame en paz- En ese instante ella escapa de el._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Supongo que no debí de ser tan mala con el - Pensaba de manera inquietante- Solo quería seducirme y eso esta bien, digo, esta bien intentar-

Pero ella seguía inmersa en esos acontecimientos del pasado que no le permitía tener un segundo de descanso.

-Pero sigue siendo un tonto - Golpea con su pie furiosaun mueble que tenia cerca.

-Que …Que hice mal?...Por que simplemente no puedo …olvidarlo todo?-

Su mirada quedo tensa en el balcón de su cuarto que se encontraba abierto dejando que el aire moviera las cortinas y la brisa ondeara su largo cabello.

Quedo calmada por unos segundos y luego sus ojos bajaron y su tristeza no permitía que cambiara de humor

-Supongo que…-Empieza a recordar los acontecimientos de el reallity.

-…Si no hubiese querido ser la dominadora de la Isla- Recuerda cuando llega por primera vez a la isla.

-Si no hubiese querido hacer una alianza para eliminarlos a todos- Recuerda sus planes.

-Si no hubiese engañado a Lindsay para ser mi cómplice- Recuerda cuando uso a Lindsay.

-Si no hubiese querido eliminar al resto por medio de artimañas- Recuerda cuando hizo eliminar a Eva robando su MP3.

-Si no hubiese echo poner en contra a miembros de mi grupo para eliminar a alguien de mi mismo equipo- Recuerda cuando hizo eliminar a Justin.

-Si no hubiese provocado peleas con Beth y hacerla caer- Recuerda sus encuentros con Beth.

-Si no hubiese explotado mis recursos para ganar los retos- Recuerda cuando uso numerosas veces trucos sucios.

-Si no hubiese besado a Trent para lastimar a Gwen- Recuerda la escena del Beso-

-Si no hubiese traicionado a la única aliada que tenia- Recuerda cuando confabuló contra la rubia tonta.

-GAH, GAH- La respiración de la pelinegra comenzaba acelerarse y su voz se hacia mas tensa-Si no hubiese hecho las cosas solas- Recuerda cuando la eliminaron al Owen y Gwen hacer una alianza -SI ME HUBIESE DETENIDO AUN DESPUÉS DE HABER PERDIDO, SI ME HUBIESE PUESTO PACIFICA DESPUES DE QUE EL JUEGO ACABO, SI HUBIESE TRATADO HACER MAS QUE SEA ALGUN AMIGO, SI NO HUBIESE TRAICIONADO A…- Recuerda cuando todos peleaban por el maletín y alguien que la consideraba su amiga la trato de ayudar.

-RING RING RING- Suena el teléfono haciendo que se calme y salga de esos pensamientos.

-Jah, Jah, Jah- Suspiraba cansada y sudada - Una llamada?- Pensaba ella.

-RING RING RING-

-Que hago…?

Con su mano nerviosa y temblante coge el teléfono mientras con otra se cogía la cabeza por un dolor- Alo?- Atiende con algo de sufrimiento.

-Heather?...Heather eres tu…?- Se oía la voz que por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

-S…sss…si...-Contesta insegura

-Oh, gracias a Dios que te encuentro, sabia que te encontraría, esa tipa de la agencia telefónica me decía que nunca daría contigo pero mira nada mas, o tal vez Oye nada mas?, jeje.

-Harold?- Un gran sorpresa en su rostro aparece.

-Si, que bueno que me recuerdas, no creerías la cantidad de personas que hay con tu apellido, me alegra saber que tengo la bella oportunidad de hablar contigo…-

-Vaya, como es que el…-Pensaba Heather que empezó a sentirse mejor desde el momento en que supo que era el- No puedo creer, que después de tanto alguien me haya llamado…-

-…Jaja, y si como no con todo tipo de dificultades para comunicarme contigo…pero dime por favor… ¿Cómo estas?

La de descendencia asiática sintió rara esa pregunta pues hace tiempo que nadie le preguntaba eso- Yo, yo…yo, no…no sé que decir- Empieza a tener un tono lloroso.

-Oh, ok puedo percatarme que te oyes triste…-

-No, no es eso- Interrumpe con un sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas- Es melancolía, snifff-.

-Oh, entiendo, a mí también siento que me da una nostalgia cuando hablo con ustedes y me pongo a recordar, jeje.

-Jeje-

-Pero vamos, charlemos…

-Em, bueno yo, es que…

-Aischh, pero que cosas las mías no?, supongo que no se puede hacer algo como eso por teléfono, que me dices, tomamos un café o algo?

-Yo…- Sonríe- Si, me gustaría-

-Bien, conoces el Central Perk, no?,-

- Aja-

-Entonces nos vemos allá mañana a las 8 … Adiós- Cuelga.

La de cabellos negros se queda con el teléfono en la oreja aun tiempo después de que colgó, pero con una gran sonrisa, luego de pasar si quiera unos 5 largos minutos, ella cuelga.

-Ju ju – Se rie suavemente – Quien diría que una llamada me haría sentir tan libre.

**Coninuara...**

* * *

**Y esa fue el primer episodio**

**De echo es de nuevo el primer episoido pues tuve problemas con mi cuenta anterior y no pude recordar mi contraseña. ni la de mi correo, por lo que la resubo asi para continuar**

**Sugerencias en los reviews, pues creo que me hacen falta.**


	2. Cafeteria

Cafeteria Central Perk: Exteriores

7:50 P.M

-No puedo creer lo ansiosa que estoy- Se decía a si misma la muchacha de cabello negro sentada sola en una mesa de los patios del lugar.

-He llegado muy puntual…- Se percata de eso mientras ve su reloj - ¿Será la emoción de que por fin tengo a alguien con quien salir después de varios años?

-Jeje, eso debe ser – Se reía consigo misma.

-Oye, que le pasa a esa chica?- Se oye un murmuro que la joven asiática alcanza a escuchar

-Oh¡ pero por qué…?- Se oye otra voz

-Uy, pobrecita –

-Si, que le pasara..?-

-Que estará haciendo? -

-Se la ve rara…-

-Extraño que la hayan dejado pasar-

-Estará bien?

Y asi, un montón de murmuros de la gente se oían por todo el lugar con respecto a Heather, cosa que ella era capaz de escuchar perfectamente y por naturalidad propia de ella, no podía evitar sentirse enfadada y lanzar comentarios en su mente.

-Que les pasa a todos estos fenómenos…? – Apretaba sus dientes de la ira que sentía mientras pensaba – Ya cállense ¡… Po qué hablan tanto? … No soy un indigente como para que se me queden viendo… Ugh, será que sobresalgo tanto aquí… será que soy tan atrayante que se me quedan viendo…será que mi rostro les distrae…Sera… Que no me he bañado en días ?

Efectivamente se ve como ella vestía unos suéteres y pantalones negros algo viejos y junto con eso su cabellera negra despeinada y un hedor que molestaba a los demás clientes, de manera que todos se quedaban observándola.

-Diablos, debí mas que sea haberme duchado ¡- Se decía a si misma mientras se sacudía las mangas del suéter- Ach, bueno…

-Eh Heather ¡ - Alguien le grita amablemente, haciendo que ella automáticamente girara.

Si, era el, aquel por quien estuvo esperando…Harold McGrady se dirigía hacia ella, con una sonrisa y agitando su mano en señal de saludo. Ella solo veía como su amigo había cambiado en los últimos años. Seguía siendo alto y vestía una gabardina café, unos guantes negros y tenía una especie de maletín, algo extraño, pero recordó que es Harold.

-Heather…que bueno que te encontré, eres reconocible entre tanta gente, jeje.- Dice el pelirrojo al sentarse en la misma mesa.

Ella solo se quedo helada sin decir nada escuchando lo que le decía Harold mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-He estado esperando tanto este momento, digo hace tiempo que no veo a alguien de la Isla- Inicia la conversacion el pelirojo

-Este si, pues , yo también he estado esperando…

-Dime como has estado ¿Bien ?- Le pregunta el muchacho con cautela – Te veo muy bien.

- Em, jeje, tu crees? La verdad he estado viajando mucho y yo no…

-Vaya, yo también

-Este, si, pero por eso creo que no me veo tan bien, digo, hace tiempo que no tengo tiempo para relajarme.

-Oh, ya veo, pero por suerte llegue y prepare esta pequeña reunión para quitar tus estrés ¿Qué bien, no crees?.

La joven pelinegra se ve algo sorprendida por la actitud confiada de su compañero, de cierta manera es el mismo pues le habla como le solia hablar cuando eran mas jóvenes pero solo que ahora se ve mas sofisticado.

-Por que asuntos viajas?

-Pues, ya sabes, cosas…

-Bueno – El ya no tan nerd hace una pausa para pensar- Como sea, podemos charlar

-Como de que...? la verdad no se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación.

-Um, que tal sobre como te fue después de salir del show ?

-Que…?

-Tu sabes las cosas que hiciste después de haber quedado libre del contrato de Chris, vamos.

-Em, em, este yo, yo, la verdad, es que, no…- Empezo a tartamudear la muchacha.

-Pasa algo…?

-Ah, pues…solo que esperaba no tocar ese tema, tu, tu sabes, digo ,podemos hablar de otra …otra cosa.

-Ya veo, pasaste por algo malo…

-No, no, es solo que …tu sabes.

-No, realmente no lo se, ¿Segura que no me quieres decir?

-Veras, solo… paso lo siguiente:

-FLASHBACK-

-Sali del show – Heather sale de los estudios de Tota Drama

-Sentia una necesidad de reivindicarme y salir adelante para seguir en el mundo de la moda

Alejandro me insistió en tener juntos una relación, ya que se conocían nuestros sentimientos - Alejandro habla con Heather y le ofrece una vida juntos de manera consistente.

-No me quise comprometer con alguin, no soy de esas personas, asi que decidi simplemente seguir por mi camino – Heather rechaza al moreno y planea su futuro.

-Se me hizo difícil planear algo sin que Alejandro me llamase o proponiese ayudarme en el asunto- Heather recibe llamadas de el y aparece en la puerta de su casa para ofrecerle sus servicios – Yo lo rechazaba siempre asi que no pudo interferir en mis preciados planes.

-Hize un par de trabajos y….eso fue todo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Es en serio?- Pregunta el de ojos verdes de manera indignada

-Si, no me paso nada mas…

-Segura? – Pregunto el de manera seria

-Por que lo dices, es que esperabas algo mas

-No, no, claro que no.

El tiempo paso y Heather paso a la defensiva, ahora no hablaba mucho y solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

-Y pude hacerme un espacio en mi trabajo para poder venir aquí, no es genial?- Dice Harold, que ya había iniciado otra conversación – Entre tantos problemas y discusiones pude por fin dar contigo.

Pude ver también que la isla esta siendo supervisada por el gobierno, ademas vi que ahora el estudio que nos patrocinaba en el show quedo a cargo de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, ahí trabaja Phil, te acuerdas? Phil, el pasante de gorro naranja que aparecía de vez en cuando.

También oí que tratan de ocupar un espacio en la tele con un reallity nuevo, loco no?

La pelinegra solo escuchaba con una expresión cabizbaja.

-Oye, veo tambien que has crecido bastante- Cambia el tema para avivar el interés de su compañera- digo, antes eras muy delgada, ahora tus medidas están mas equilibradas. Se que no pasas un buen momento, pero aun así te ves genial, jeje.

-Esta…tan diferente…- Pensaba Heather que notaba algo curioso en el ex campista

-Este, quieren ordenar algo?- Pregunto una camarera apareciendo en escena.

-Oh, si, gracias, quieres algo Heather?- Pregunta el – Un express o un café?

-Ah, este, no café, no por favor¡ - Reacciona de manera algo exaltada – Creeme, he tenido mucho café en mi vida.

-Ah, bueno, pero supongo que querras algo mas, no? Dejame invitarte un pastel y una soda, lo necesitas…digo si es que me permites pagar claro –

-Eeeeeh, pues, adelante-

La orden de ambos había llegado y Harold se propuso a comer su postre mientras veía que Heather solo pidió un vaso de agua que la bebio con cierta rareza, no era sed, sino mas bien era como si le agradaze el sabor, pero lo hizo de una manera difícil de explicar.

-Sabes…? – La chica hablo repentinamente…

La conversación que tuvo paso y Harold quedo pensativo de cierta manera que le hizo recordar cosas sobre el show de Chris

-Sabias…? Hay cosas que han cambiado , DJ consiguió un trabajo con animales, bien por el ¿no?, Courtney tuvo problemas para afrontar la realidad, tu sabes, termino haciendo una especie de contrato con Trent, algo sobre música, no esty muy enterado . Lindsay hace ejercicios de memoria para recordar el nombre completo de Tyler, jeje.

Y asi el Joven continuo charlando sobre varias cosas que les han pasado a los ex campistas que en algún momento fueron sus compañeros haciendo asi que la pelinegra demuestre algo de interés.

-Vaya ¡ cantas cosas… - Exclama ella – Lo que llega a ocurrir…

-Jeje, pues si…

-Pero dime…Que hay de ti…? – Le pregunta con una cara de chica tierna .

-Eh?

-Tu sabes…lo que te paso a ti… que es exactamente lo que haces tu?

-Ejem, no creo que quieras escuchar…

-Vamos, que te paso después del Programa

-Vaya, em, bueno es una historia larga.

-Adelante, no vinimos aquí a dialogar? – Dice poniéndose cómoda

-Cierto, creo que valdría la pena hacerlo, digo te traje aquí por una razon, no es que tratase de ocultarte algo, jaja, pero em…bueno lo hare…

Veras yo…

**CONTINUARA…**

Y así termina el 2 capitulo, habrá cosas que no parecerán del todo claras, pero se resolveran.

Acepto sugerencia.


	3. Chapter 3

-FLASHBACK-

-Al salir del programa, después de terminar la 5ta temporada , esa que gano…bueno tu ya lo sabes.

Mi preocupación era máxima pues no sabía que hacer, como continuar – Lo vemos a Harold joven con sus maletas saliendo de un departamento de los Estudios y con unos papeles del show - es decir, lo más lejos que llegue fue en Luz Drama Accion y en la 5ta temporada que…bueno ya recordaras como fue.

Y de paso nunca pude salir con LeShawna, intente todo, que injusto… pero bueno, como decían alguna vez "Si la vida no me es injusta eso sería injusto" – Harold sigue camino poniéndose un sombrero tratando de emular una escena del cine alejándose del lugar en un ocaso… que salió de la nada.

-Lo recibiste – Dijo DJ que se encontraba sentado en un tronco junto con algunos campistas que estaban por ahí

-Aja – Le contesta su amigo de suéter azul.

– Que cosas no? Nos molestaba ser torturados diariamente por Chris y míranos ahora, hasta nos da pena irnos, sniff.

-Si, ahora nos hará falta algo cada mañana-

-Diablos muchachos, los vamos a extrañar – Dice Tyler apareciendo tomado de la mano con Lindsay.

-Veo que también está triste – Le dice DJ

-Por supuesto, siento que no compartimos lo suficiente y …y …los quiero muchachos-

-Calma Tyler, no llores, a mi también me duele- Le decía su novia tratando de calmarlo-

-Sera, duro irnos y separarnos después de tanto tiempo- Dice DJ abrazando al castaño de prendas rojas.

-Asi es chicos, yo no puedo soportar separarme de mi amiga Beth – Dice la rubia con expresión triste

-…Y donde esta ella –

Lindsay mira a un lado, para el otro y luego llora por no saber dónde esta – AAAAAH¡ la extraño ya-.

-Sniff, yo también – Dice DJ limpiándose las lágrimas – Bueno, más que sea a Courtney se la ve algo feliz.

-LIBRE¡ LIBRE¡ AL FIN LIBRE SEÑORES ¡ - Gritaba Courtney caminando y lanzando flores por doquier.

-Sinceramente me preocupa – Agrega Harold – Debí darle terapia. Como sea, nos vemos luego.

-Dónde vas? Pregunta el novio de la rubia.

-Con LeShawna, de seguro estará triste y necesitara alguien que la consuele.

-UIIIIIIIIIIH¡ - Gritaba de felicidad la morena a lado de Duncan y Gwen – Por fin amigos.

-Te ves demasiado entusiasta- Dice Gwen

-Como no? Por fin no salimos de los shows de Chris y la falta de originalidad en sus nombres.

-Si, que lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? – Menciona el de cabellos verdes de manera alegre- De seguro alguien lo denuncio, o descubrió que le están saliendo arrugas.

-Em, LeShawna – Interrumpe Harold .

-Doris¡, te enteraste? Ya no serás mas mi cliente, jeje-

-Ya basta Duncan – Dice Leshawna – que pasa terrón de azúcar?

-Queria saber si te encontrabas triste por lo que, tu sabes, no nos veremos más – Responde Harold con expresión algo triste.

-Triste? Estoy tan contenta que podrían poner un toro en camino de Mami y le arrancaría el corazón sin piedad. Pero no porque ya no nos veamos, sino porque ya no tendremos patadas en el trasero de Don Chris McSucio.

-LeShawna vamos a la Fuente– Le grita Gwen

-Ah, si blanquita, em y bueno que mas querías decirme cielo – Vuelve a preguntar la muchacha

-Oh si cierto, tu, yo, una cena, después de la fiesta de despedida, que tal? – Dice el de ojos verdes con mucha confianza.

-Ujum, me parece bien, nos vemos luego.

-Siii, tengo las de ganar.

En ese momento aparece Heather caminando apresurada con la cabeza baja.

-Eh, Heather, dónde vas? – Grita el pelirrojo. Pero su amiga no le prestó atención y siguió su camino- Ocupada verdad?, bueno no importa, porque me espera una suculenta cena con la más bella de las diosas del Olimpo.

_-En ese momento parecías muy pensativa – Menciona Harold interrumpiendo la historia- Como sea, supongo que no importa._

-Durante la fiesta de despedida- Dice el nerd retomando la historia – Me dispuse a organizar una bella cena para mi queridísima LeShawna y así tenerlo todo listo hasta que llegue el momento en que cenaríamos. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que si quiera contrata a : 2 cocineros, 1 violinista, 1 acordeonista, 1 chef, 2 especialistas en fuegos pirotécnicos … y un payaso.

_-Un payaso…por qué? – Pregunta Heather intrigada_

_-Venía con el paquete, además si las cosas salían mal, el las podría hacer ver graciosas- Le contesta su amigo._

-El punto es, que la cena llego – Retoma la historia – y tenía pinta de que todo sería un éxito para mi…

-El perímetro asegurado no es verdad?- Hablaba Harold por un Walkie-Talkie con un traje elegante

-Te ves serio Harold – Le decía su amigo DJ con un traje igual de elegante

-Y como no compañero, siento que tengo El Cosmo , La Fuerza y El Poder de mi lado-

-Ja, eso es bueno, pero crees que sea bueno hablar así con LeShawna?

-De que hablas? Este lenguaje es simpático y encantador, como el Klingon, dudo que le moleste después de tanto tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

-Ah, nunca cambias pequeño, eres tan decidido…pero ya en serio deja un poco esa lenguaje de alienígena.

-Deséenme suerte-

-Suerte viejo…la necesitaras- DJ decía esto último preocupándose por su compañero

-_Parecería que tendría todo para ganar y que las cosas me salgan bien con ella._

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

-Y que paso ? – Pregunta la pelinegra

-Pues…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Ella…

…

…

…

-…NO ¡ No se enamoró de mi ! – Contestaba con una extraña sonrisa – Me fue muy mal en la cena, en serio, estuvo fatal.

-Oh! –Decía impresionada – Pues, lo siento.

-Jeje, no hay problema, descuida – le decía mientras se preguntaba el porque le decía eso.

-Que más te paso?

-Em, pues…

-FLASHBACK-

Después de la muy mala experiencia, hable con Chris en su oficina

-Y si, necesito ayuda para saber que clase de tramites debo de hacer para trabajar en Televisión como tu lo haces – Le hablaba el de ojos verdes a McClean

-Que, seguro que mejor no quieres ir a un show de comedia? Porque de seguro harás que todos se orinen sus pantalones- Se burlaba el ex anfitrión.

-Me considero apto para muchas cosas pero la comedia puede esperar, así que, qué me dices?

-En serio, todo? Podrías hacer un show en el que te vistes de mujer y sales con hombres para darles la sorpresa de que su dama tiene más testosterona de la que esperaban. Ah, que dices?

-Vamos, no seas cruel, ya no eres conductor de TV, asi que por favor, ayúdame-

-Oye, esta actitud es propia de mi, nadie escribe líneas como las mias-

-Eso no fue lo que oí …-

-…Como sea, los extrañare-

-E-En serio?

-Claro, uno no hace un show con mas de 5 temporadas sin encariñarse con sus propios concursantes-

-Supongo que es cierto

_Después de largos trámites…y de soportarlo a Chris, pude conseguir una entrevista para un show de TV el cual tenía las cualidades que pedían. Pero sabes? Note que Chris tenía un toque de humanidad y nostalgia en su interior._

_-No inventes, en serio? – Interrumpía Heather – Que cosas…_

_-Como sea, lo primero era una entrevista personal en la cual me tenían que juzgar._

El de ojos verdes se dirige bajo supervisión a una habitación para recibir la entrevista.

-Bien, solo tengo que demostrar lo talentoso que soy- Pensaba el nerd- No mostrare todo mi arsenal, guardare lo mejor para lo último, como lo hacen los guerreros en los Video-juegos o los Héroes en las películas.

El joven finalmente entra a la habitación con 2 jueces hombres y una mujer.

-Muy bien, muchacho, demuéstranos que tienes- Decía uno de los jueces.

-Por supuesto – Harold grita entusiasta

-Recuerda, tienes 3 minutos- Le dice la juez mujer.

…

…

…

-Pfft- Hace un sonido el pelirrojo

-Tshu

-Sftt – Tsup – Kggt – Tsrrr – El joven estaba haciendo sus escenas de BeatBoxing lo cual les pareció raro a los jueces, poniendo caras de desinterés.

-Um – Tshqshs – Asombroso – Tshhh –Tshu- AMMM – Kgggt – Pffft…

-Ok, gracias por la audición- Interrumpe uno de los jueces al pelirrojo

-Ah? – Eso lo dejo perplejo a Harold sin saber que decir por la interrupción

-Nosotros lo llamaremos- Le contestaba el otro juez.

Eso significaba mucho y el geek lo sabía, eso de que "Nosotros lo llamaremos" solo significaba que no lo harían y él no lo podía permitir.

-Pe-pero, esperen, tengo más- Decía desesperadamente el chico de las locas habilidades.

-Lo siento pero no…- Se interrumpe la jueza que queda viendo la Libreta de Harold

-…Oigan, este chico estuvo en Isla del Drama!-

-En serio? – Pregunta admirado uno de los jueces.

-Es verdad, en las 4 que pudo, participo en todas – Agrega el otro juez.

-Oh¡ y en Posición quedaste en el 5to lugar y en el…Ooooo…Felicidades-

-Bienvenido a la siguiente fase cariño – Le dice la mujer

-De verdad? – Exclama admirado el muchacho- Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…-

_-Sabía que solo me habían aceptado por haber sido de la Isla del Drama, cosa que ayudo pero me decepciono un poco pues estuvieron por eliminarme. Supongo que fue suerte – Dice Harold aun narrando la historia a Heather._

_-Espera! , y solo por ser parte de la Isla del…De haberlo sabido me hubiese inscrito en American Next Top Model – Agrega Heather interrumpiendo._

_-Como sea, pero pese a haber pasado…Me esperaban más pruebas por delante._

Lo vemos a Harold sentado en una sala de espera con más de 500 hombres que buscaban ser el afortunado a quedarse con el trabajo. Veía como uno leía un escrito, otro se veía en el espejo mientras recitaba, un sujeto estaba haciendo calentamiento de extremidades…todo esto para ser anfitrión de un concurso de supervivencia, que ironía.

-Vaya, aquí ha habido varios sujetos con buenas habilidades…- Hablaba consigo mismo el pelirrojo – Pero ni uno superara las mías, mis locas habilidades.

-Tal vez – Oye una voz muy familiar.

-Ah? – Al darse vuelta queda asombrado al ver que Alejandro entraba por la puerta de salida – A-A-Alejandro?

-Uno muchas veces cree que con lo que tiene basta para poder ganar una competencia-

-Que hará aquí?- Piensa Harold con los nervios de punta.

-Pero noooo, te juntas con gente tonta que hacen cosas tontas y te dejan marginado solo porque eres habilidosamente superior- Continua el moreno con tono serio.

-Oye…eso no es cierto, tu querías ganar solo y traicionaste la confianza de todos, incluyéndome.

-No lo discutiré…

-Gracias

-Por lo visto tienes competencia… y de la dura.

-Y que lo digas.

-No tienes por qué pasar por esto

-A que te refieres?

-Puedo ayudarte…

-Como, harás que consiga el empleo?

-Em, este de aquí no…te propongo trabajar para la compañía de mi Papá

-Que? Compañía? Tuya? Tu Papá?

-Si, habrás sabido que soy alguien de familia influyente y mi Padre es un importante hombre de negocios

-Me quieres a mí ?..Para qué?

-No te engañare esta vez Doris…desde que estamos en esta cosa de los empleos y trabajos, no es fácil conseguirlos y desde mi punto de vista es difícil encontrar fieles trabajadores con sobresalientes habilidades… y como siempre se pasa por el proceso de entrevistas y ese tipo de cosas. Pero puede llevar años llegar a conocer a alguien, asi que…porque no darle empleo a uno de mis amigos y viejos conocidos en quien tengo confianza?

-Que! A mí? Quieres que…trabaje contigo?

-Bueno, para ser precisos, Trabajarías para mi

-Pero por que?

-Sencillo, veras, cuando estábamos en el Programa, te considere un rival digno…

-Ah si?

- Claro, por eso es que quise eliminarte y hacer que te fueses, porque te consideraba el oponente más fuerte y con más posibilidades de arruinar mis planes.

-Uo!, nunca hubiese creído que me hubieses visto así.

-Aja, como ves, tengo buenos planes para ti , es una buena oportunidad de empleo, sino, mirala como un antecedente para conseguir un empleo mas grande. Y a cambio solo te pido tu lealtad y devoción…

-Para el resto de Aspirantes que han quedado pueden venir el Martes para continuar las audiciones – Dice una secretaria que se asomaba.

Todos los aspirantes se marchaban por el momento, al igual que Harold, que recogió su mochila y se levantó mientras salía.

-…Y bueno…¿Qué me dices?-

-Muy lindo todo Ale…gracias, pero no gracias-Le contesta el Pelirrojo

-No lo quieres?-

-No me malentiendas, es que simplemente quiero avanzar firmemente por este mundo de manera heroica, independiente, siendo mi propio jefe, sin depender de nadie, yo y solo yo, para asi todo el mundo conozca al chico…que se hizo alguien en esta vida de manera Solitaria.

-Ujum, admirable…-

-Todo estuvo lindo Al, lo acepto, pero será difícil hacer cambiar mi opinión-

-Te molesto algo que dije? Hay algo que puedo mejorar en cuanto a propuestas? Porque puedo subir mi oferta sabes? Hasta pedí perdón sinceramente por lo que hice.

-No Alejandro, tranquilo, solo que quiero hacer esto solo y claro que voy a hacerlo- El de ojos verdes sale por la puerta.

_-Despues de varias rigurosas pruebas e inconvenientes con Alejandro, pude hacerme espacio en el programa "The next Survivor" en el cual me convertí en el anfitrión, pude conseguir mas empleos, mas programas, mas hobbies que se convertirían en un trabajo profesional…Hasta que me avisaron para ser aventurero y buscar tesoros, uno de mis más grandes sueños, en el que incluía cazador de recompensas. Un trabajo algo extraño, pero entretenido._

-FIN DE FLASHBACKS-

-y podemos decir que esa fue mi gran vida después del Show- Termina Harold la narración cruzándose de brazos.

-Uo, - Exclama la pelinegra de manera fría- Interesante

-Verdad que si?, jaja, fue una vida plena.

-Si tu lo dices-

-Y ahora que te dije todo sobre mi, porque no me cuentas mas sobre ti? –

Ella quedo en silencio por un momento sin articular palabras y mirándolo fijamente – Linda historia Harold, linda historia- Dice esto último tomando un poco de su envase de agua- Tan linda que hasta a Alejandro parece que le gusto.

-Bueno, pues yo…Ah?-

-Diría, que parece todo saldría tal y como planeaste, solo que no mencionaste Alejandro como tu jefe.

-Que?, que dices Heather? – Ríe nerviosamente- Yo no…

PRAMP! – La de ojos grises estampa su envase sobre la mesa de manera furiosa.

-DONDE. ESTA. ALEJANDRO? O mejor dicho COMO. ME. ENCONTRASTE?

_Continuara…._

_Aquí la 3era parte, un poco larga, lo se, pero vale la pena pues tardo en actualizar._

_Si te gusto, espero que sigas la Historia completa y si no, acepto las críticas._


End file.
